In My Daughters Eyes
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: *Oneshot songfic* Gaara sits and watches his daughter play and reflects on what she really means to him in his life. *just something that kinda came to me listening to this song. NOT something along the lines of incest if you think it sounds like that*


The Kazekage looked down from his office window down into the little court where he watched the young children playing

The Kazekage looked down from his office window down into the little court where he watched the young children playing. He looked at one in particular, a small red headed girl with bright emerald eyes and a big smile. He grinned as she stopped running and turned around and looked up into the window at him. She gave him a bright smile and waived her hand high in the air in hello. Gaara waived back and gave her a kind smile.

He knew just about everything about the little girl. He ought to, he thought to himself. He was her father after all. And he loved his little girl with all his heart. It was also plain to see that just like her mother; she was sent to rescue him from the darkness of his depression he had been in after Shukaku was removed.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Gaara watched as the normal playground bully accidentally tripped and the other children laughed at him. Gaara wasn't fond of the child, as he had even picked on his daughter once or twice. The other children continued to laugh, but Gaara watched as his daughter just went over to him and extended her hand to help him up.

Once he was up, she gave the boy a small smile and started to berate the other children about how it wasn't right to let someone who could be hurt just lie on the ground like that. Gaara smiled down at his little girl. Her mother had taught her that fact, and the two of them gave him the strength to use it in everyday life around the village.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

Later that day, Gaara was beat. He truly just felt like going home and going to bed. His head pounded and his vision was slightly blurry from all the paperwork he did that day. Soon his daughter came running up to him and grabbed his fingers in her little hand and he began to see clearer and he gave her a soft smile.

"Come on Daddy. Mommy and I made your favorite cookies, 'cause we saw how much work you had today. Cheer up! Mommy says you gotta make it home silly!" she said with a big smile. With one look at her hopeful face he realized that he had to hold on and wait to crash into bed for just a little while longer, just for her….

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daugter's eyes

Soon he realized just how grown up she was. It seemed only like yesterday she was six and wanting him to hurry home for cookies, and now she was a grown and strong kunoichi of the sand village. She always returned home from missions in record time, and always went above the top to make sure clients were protected or packages were safe. Gaara worried about what would happen every time she left, but Sakura managed to keep him in line.

They knew someday she would leave them and start a family of her own. He could only hope it was with someone who cared about her, and loved her indefinitely. Gaara knew he was getting older. There was no denying it. Soon, one day he would leave. He only hoped that she would be taken care of.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

The day had come that Aiko had always feared. Her beloved father had passes away. True, he had lived a long and happy life, and had died of old age, but it still hurt none the less. She had been named Kazekage in his stead now that she was older, and just as powerful. The days went by and she mourned the death of her father, but she never gave up. She would be strong, just like him.

Villagers that knew her father made comments among their selves. Little Aiko was just like her father. Silent and strong, but had her mother's heart and smile. They knew, just as plain as day, she was her father's happiness aside from his beloved wife. He had doted upon the little girl so much; it was hard not to miss it. And though Aiko had her mother's eyes, you could see her father looking out from them some days.

Just like her father, she would protect the village with everything she had. She was the exact copy of her father in almost every way. She only hoped that she would so as good of a job as he did.


End file.
